scarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar
The Calendars of Ghelspad Throughout its history, Ghelspad has used a number of calendars. Not until the rise of the Ledean Empire did it have a single unified calendar - and even then, many dynasties during that Empire insisted on "resetting" the calendar to make Year One of the Old calendar mark the rise of their dynasty. Thankfully, most Ledean sages and scholars refused to track such changes, so they existedreally only on government records from that time and were often changed after the rise of a new dynasty, or even the ascension of a more history minded Emperor. Some of these calendars include: Calendar of Axes: The calendar of the Dwarven Imperium utilized the phrase "Axeyear" in its dating system, as in "Axeyear 147." Axeyear One marks the date ofthe Great Council overseen by Goran of the Axes. The last year of the Dwarven Calendar was Axeyear 1189, which saw the destruction of the Great Citadel of the Imperium. Axeyear One was approximately -9261 OC. Serpentreckoning: The calendar of the Asaatthi Empire, Year One Serpentreckoning marked the founding of the First City in the Swamps of Kan Thet. Exactly when the Asaatthi Empire fell is unknown, but the last year recorded on this calendar was 2730 Serpentreckoning, from a set of bronze tablets found in some asaatthi ruins on the edge of the Swamps of Kan Thet. Year One Serpentreckoning was approximately -5610 OC. The Calendar of Vera-Tre: The elves of Vera-Tre maintain their own calendar, which traces back to the founding of their kingdom in the Ganjus Forest. The years are measured in "rings," one hundred of which make up a "cycle," each of which is named after one of the treant patrons of the elven nation. This cycle broke down during the Divine War, though it was "reset" in 1 AV with the Cycle of Khourostannar, a treant who led the defense of Denev against the forces of Mormo. The current year is 50 Ylriannkathlis, named for the mentortreant of the current Verdant Seat. It is unknown by sages when this reckoning system began, and it is even whispered that such lore may have been lost to the elves during the Divine War. Imperial Calendar: The calendar of the Empire of Flame, Year One IC marks the founding of the Empire. This calendar ended in 837 IC, with the destruction of the Imperial House by slarecians. Year One IC was approximately -1116 OC. The Old Calendar: Also called the Ledean Calendar, Year One marks the rise of the Three Generals of Aurimar to power. This calendar ended in 3529 OC, which marked the end of the Divine War. All time has been recorded using the New Calendar since then. The New Calendar: The years of the New Calendar are noted as "AV," or "After Victory." Year One of the New Calendar marks the Remaking of the World by the gods. The New Calendar is the current calendar; the current year is 150AV. It is divided into 16 months, each honoring two aspects of the eight divinities. *The four months of spring are as follows: **'Corot' - The month of strength, particularly that returning to the land after winter **'Tanot' -The month for hunting **'Enkilot' - The month of storms **'Belot' - The month of death, particularly those newborn that fail to endure *The four months of summer are as follows: **'Chardot' - The month of war **'Madrot' - The month of the radiant sun **'Hedrot' -The month of wealth **'Vangalot' -The month of disasters *The four months of autumn are as follows: **'Charder' - The month of servitude **'Madrer' - The month of harvest **'Enker' - The month of travel **'Corer' - The month of crafting *The four months of winter are as follows: **'Taner' - The month of good fortune **'Belsamer' - The month of darkness **'Hedrer' - The month of protection **'Vanger' - The month of pestilence There are eight days to the normal week: Corday, Madraday, Taniday, Hedraday, Wildday, Charday, Belsaday and Vanday. The last week of each month holds the extra day of Denday, sometimes called Landsday, to honor Denev. Two weeks of eight days and one week of nine days comprise the 25 days of each month. Holidays The gods allow four days to honor the land and the seasons. The first of these, the Carnival of Flowers is held on the second Wildday of Tanot, and features feasts, hunts, music and dance honoring Tanil the Huntress. The second holiday, summer solstice, is called the Festival of the Sun, and falls on the second Vandayof Madrot. During this festival, the faithful give thanks to Madriel and ask that she bless them with a bountiful harvest. The Feast of Wheat marks the autumnal equinox, and takes place on the second Belsaday of Madrer. Once more, the goddess Madriel is honored, as is Enkili, who is thought to control the winter weather. On this day, the dead are also honored with prayers and ceremonies dedicated to Belsameth. The shortest day of the year, called Grim Day, is observed on the second Vanday of Belsamer. On this day, the faithful perform acts of penance and atonement, in solemn ritual intended to cleanse their souls in the coming year. Other holidays include Divinities' Day, celebrated on the first Corday of Chardot, in which Corean and Chardun are invoked as gods of war. Festivities include great mock battles, feasts and dramatic recreations of the events of the Divine War.